


el mundo al revés

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Memories, Memory Loss, Romance, protect edser at all cost
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Eda la que hubiera perdido la memoria?
Relationships: Edser - Relationship, Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Kudos: 24





	el mundo al revés

Serkan había experimentado el dolor más de una vez en su vida. Sin embargo, la peor de las ocasiones tuvo lugar cuando se enteró de que su padre era el responsable de la muerte de los padres de Eda y se vio obligado a terminar su relación con ella. Durante ese tiempo separados, lloró más de lo que había llorado en toda su existencia y, desde entonces, había llegado a la conclusión que nada podría afectarle tanto, que nada le haría sufrir tanto como eso lo hizo.

Pero sí ocurrió.  
Pasó algo.  
Algo _peor_.

Eda tuvo un accidente. Estuvo dos meses en el hospital, en coma, y cuando se despertó, había perdido la memoria de su último año de vida. Lo que significaba que no se acordaba de él. O, al menos, no de la historia de amor que había vivido con él.

Así que Serkan se sintió morir de nuevo.  
_Más que nunca_.

–¿Por qué está Serkan Bolat en esta habitación y por qué no le habías descuartizado todavía, Melo? –Le preguntó Eda a Melek, que estaba sentada a su lado.

Serkan agachó la mirada, notando como su corazón sangraba cada vez más. Intentando contenerse porque solo quería arrodillarse a su lado y rogarla que le recordara, que no podía vivir sin ella, que la amaba más que a sí mismo, que la necesitaba.

–Dada, tienes que dejarle hablar. Eni... Serkan no es cómo crees que es.

–No me interesa, no quiero verle aquí. Me destrozó la vida. Me arrebató mi futuro. No puedo soportar verle aquí –Eda se revolvió en la cama, intentando levantarse porque tenía muchas ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero la cabeza la palpitó de golpe y soltó un quejido de dolor.

Serkan, instintivamente, se acercó a ella, estirando la mano para juntarla con la de ella, y Eda se quedó paralizada.

El contacto fue suave y la hizo sentir una llamarada subir por las venas de sus brazos. Un leve fogonazo de alguien agarrando su mano en la playa, con el sol de fondo y las olas del mar la apareció en la mente y cerró los ojos.

–Eda –Él solo dijo su nombre, pero ella sintió que todo su interior temblaba –¿Iyi misin?

Se negó a abrir los ojos, pero se soltó de su agarre bruscamente.

Serkan se mordió los labios para no echarse a llorar y miró a Melek que le devolvió la mirada con la pena brillando en sus iris. La vio a abrir la boca y, conociéndola, sabía que iba a intentar que Eda entrara en razón, pero él negó con la cabeza.

–Adiós, Eda Yıldız. Ahora sí que te has ido como una estrella fugaz –Susurró, mirándola por última vez y saliendo del hospital, consciente de haber dejado su corazón entre aquellas sábanas blancas, en manos de una mujer que ya no le recordaba.

Eda se había acurrucado en la cama y todavía no había abierto los ojos. La quemaba la piel que él había tocado y sus últimas palabras se habían grabado en su mente, haciéndola sentir que había oído algo parecido antes.

–No merece que le trates así, Dada. No lo recuerdas, pero él es muy importante para ti –La dijo Melo, besándola la frente.

Eda notó como una lágrima caía por su mejilla y cerró los ojos más fuerte.

Odiaba la sensación de tener un vacío en su cabeza de todo un año, y odiaba más aún sentir que estaba decepcionando a los que la rodeaban por no poder acordarse.  
Odiaba el miedo que la producía sentir que no recuperaría esos recuerdos nunca.  
Odiaba la angustia de perder algo que quizá era valioso para ella.  
Odiaba haberse visto envuelta por la presencia de un hombre que creía odiar pero que había conseguido hacerla vibrar con un simple toque.

Esa primera noche que durmió ya consciente en el hospital soñó que alguien la agarraba de la mano y en esa misma playa que había aparecido en su mente cuando Serkan la había tocado la llevaba mar adentro a pasear en barco. Soñó que alguien la llevaba a visitar las ruinas de un templo que no podía visualizar del todo y que contemplaban la caída de las estrellas pidiendo deseos infinitos. Soñó con alguien que la tocaba y la hacía sentir lo que Serkan había conseguido. Y cuando despertó, quiso volver a dormirse porque prefería vivir en ese sueño que en una realidad en la que no sabía qué había sido de ella en 365 días.

Así que cuando abrió los ojos se echó a llorar.  
Por las memorias perdidas.  
Por el dolor que eso la suponía.

Y quiso volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar el accidente que le había llevado a dónde estaba.  
Quiso volver atrás y vivir esa vida que ya no tenía.

Porque ahora había un anillo de compromiso en su dedo y Eda no recordaba nada y solo quería llorar. Seguir llorando. Llorando eternamente.

El médico la recetó unas pastillas para los dolores y la recomendó quedarse en casa por un tiempo, no excederse, no agobiarse.

–Es posible que los recuerdos lleguen con el tiempo. No estamos muy seguros todavía, pero parece una amnesia temporal. Si quiere, puede procurar llevar una vida similar a la que tenía, con ayuda de sus amigos y familiares, y estimular a sus propios recuerdos para que aparezcan de nuevo.

Eda se fue del hospital unos días después con esa constante dándole vueltas. ¿Cuál era la vida que llevaba antes? ¿La gustaría ahora? Había estado escuchando las conversaciones que tenían sus amigas y su tía cuando pensaban que ella estaba descansando y el nombre de Serkan Bolat no paraba de aparecer. Y cada vez estaba más y más intrigada por ello. No podía entender cómo había pasado de odiar al hombre que la quitó la beca para estudiar a estar comprometida con él, pero quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo.

Le había preguntando a Melo por el anillo y había sido ella la que le había explicado que Serkan se lo había comprado meses atrás.

–No creo que deba ser yo quien te cuente vuestra historia, Dada. Él merece tener la oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos.

Eda comprendió que debía ver a Serkan Bolat, que debía luchar contra sus impulsos de darle una bofetada y escuchar lo que tuviera que decirla.

Quizá Serkan era la clave para traer sus recuerdos de vuelta. Al fin y al cabo, si se habían prometido sería porque ella se había enamorado, y si había sido capaz de enamorarse de él, era porque Serkan Bolat no era el Serkan Bolat que ella había supuesto, que ella había odiado.

Así que, una mañana, después de asegurarse de estar sola, pues no quería que nadie supiera lo que iba a hacer, se preparó y le mandó un mensaje. Y el corazón de Serkan latió por primera vez en días cuando lo recibió.

Y cuando pasó a buscarla y la volvió a ver, se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Se apoyó en el coche y se tapó la cara, sin poder parar de llorar.

Ella le tocó el brazo, sin saber qué hacer, y Serkan alzó la mirada con las mejillas mojadas y los ojos rojos.

–Te he echado tanto de menos, Eda. He pasado tanto miedo, que no me creo que estés aquí, así, frente a mí. Pero estoy tan feliz de verte bien, mi hada. Estos dos últimos meses han sido los peores de mi vida, contigo en esa cama de hospital. Y ahora estás aquí, mirándome, y estoy tan feliz –La dijo, con la voz rota.

Eda metió las manos en los bolsillos y agachó la mirada. No quería hacer o decir algo que le hiciera llorar más, pero necesitaba saber, necesitaba rellenar todo ese agujero negro.

–Yo...Yo no sé qué ha pasado en este último año, Serkan Bey. Pero parece que tú y yo tenemos una historia en común y me gustaría saberla. Me gustaría saber quién eres y quién era la Eda Yıldız que se enamoró de ti.

Serkan la miró, todavía con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, pero asintió, haciéndola un gesto para que subiera al coche.

–Vamos a mi casa. Allí estaremos tranquilos y podremos hablar. De lo que quieras.

Eda movió la cabeza, algo incómoda, y subió al asiento del copiloto. Se encogió sobre sí misma, notando la mirada constante de Serkan sobre ella y se centró en el paisaje que se veía por la ventana. Al menos, hasta que una melodía llamó su atención. Se giró de golpe, atenta a la canción.

–¿Cómo se llama? –Le preguntó a Serkan, en un murmullo, con un nudo en la garganta, notando que él apretaba el volante con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos para no llorar de nuevo.

–Sen Çal Kapımı –La respondió, esta vez sin poder mirarla a la cara –Me la dedicaste una vez.

Eda alzó las cejas, sorprendida y cada vez más intrigada. Cerró los ojos, enfocándose únicamente en la letra y, de repente, ante ella apareció una situación similar. Estaba en un coche, con un hombre, escuchando la misma canción, compartiendo sonrisas fugitivas, con miles de sentimientos por gritar. Era un hombre sin rostro, el hombre que aparecía en sus sueños.

–¿Tú... tú eres...? –Intentó preguntar, trabándose con sus propias palabras; pero cuando Serkan se giró hacia ella, cerró la boca, sin saber si era buena idea.

Quizá ese hombre de sus recuerdos no era Serkan Bolat.  
Quizá solo estaba imaginando cosas.  
Debía esperar.  
Esperar a escuchar todo lo que él tuviera que decir, todo lo que tuviera que contarla.

Llegaron a un apartamento amplio con las puertas de cristal y Eda no pudo evitar una risa al ver un busto con el rostro de Serkan.

–No me lo puedo creer –Dijo, estirando la mano para tocarlo. Cuando lo hizo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque sintió que se mareaba, pues al igual que en el coche o aquel día en el hospital cuando Serkan la rodeó la mano, una serie de imágenes la asaltaron.  
Como una película, fueron corriendo una detrás de la otra, intentando ayudarla a recordar.

Estaba en ese mismo piso, con el mismo hombre de siempre. Ella besó la mejilla del busto, pero en su interior Eda sabía que lo que quería era besarle a él. Llevaba un pijama de cuadros y el hombre parecía estar trabajando, pero la dio las buenas noches dulcemente y la mañana siguiente la llevó el desayuno a la cama.

Brevemente apareció después una secuencia de ambos sentados en unas sillas en ese mismo salón y Eda dándole al hombre un regalo, un libro.

Serkan era el hombre de sus recuerdos. _Tenía_ que serlo. Parecía algo cada vez más claro, pero ella todavía no se veía con fuerzas como para aceptarlo.  
Se suponía que le odiaba.  
¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

Abrió los ojos y se giró para mirarle. Él la miró de vuelta, unos pasos más cerca, como si hubiera querido tocarla. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y había miles de emociones en sus iris que Eda no fue capaz de interpretar.

–¿Quieres tomar algo? –La preguntó, señalándola el sofá para que tomara asiento.

Eda estaba a punto de contestar cuando un perro ladró y apareció corriendo hacia ella.

–¡Sirius! –Exclamó Serkan, con algo de miedo, pero el animal ya estaba lamiéndola la cara.

–Hola, campeón. ¿Y tú quién eres? –Preguntó, dulcemente.

Serkan se sentó a su lado con un vaso de agua y uno de chocolate caliente y le pidió a su perro que se acercara a él. Sin embargo, Sirius parecía no querer moverse de los brazos de Eda.

Ella le dio un beso en la cabeza porque sentía un vínculo con él que solo empezó a explicarse cuando aparecieron recuerdos de ella paseándole junto a Serkan. Así que le acarició y le abrazó y sintió que su corazón temblaba dentro de su pecho porque el perro se acurrucó más junto a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, como si volviera a estar en su hogar.

–Lo siento –Se disculpó Serkan, con los ojos cristalizados –Es que te ha echado mucho de menos. Estaba acostumbrado a que estuvieras a su alrededor y...

Eda negó suavemente, quitándole importancia y aceptando el vaso de chocolate, consciente de lo mucho que él debía conocerla para habérselo preparado.  
Quizá Melo tenía razón y Serkan Bolat no era realmente como ella pensaba.

–Estoy aquí porque quiero saberlo todo. De verdad que quiero y necesito saberlo todo, Serkan Bey –Empezó diciendo, pero él la cortó, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

–Por favor no... no... no me llames así –Suplicó, revolviéndose el pelo y rehusándose a mirarla –No puedo soportarlo. Por favor.

Serkan estaba luchando contra sí mismo, como en el hospital, para no lanzarse sobre ella y echarse a llorar por infinita vez. Para no abrazarla y abrazarla y abrazarla y simplemente abrazarla para siempre.

–No sé si es buena idea que te lo cuenta, Eda. Han pasado demasiadas cosas y no sé si estás preparada. Tampoco sé si será bueno para ti. Y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Lo único que quiero es que estés bien, aunque no sea conmigo, y...

–Serkan –Eda puso sus manos sobre las de él y el fuego la volvió a quemar, trayendo varias imágenes de ellos con las manos entrelazadas a su mente.

Estaba empezando a recordar, solo necesitaba más ayuda.  
Solo le necesitaba a él.

–Por favor, Serkan.

Él miró sus manos juntas y un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre su piel. Se levantó del sofá, dando vueltas con las manos en la cabeza, desordenándose el pelo y hablando en voz baja consigo mismo durante unos instantes.

–No puedo, de verdad. No puedo hacerlo. Es tan dolorosamente bonito verte aquí, Eda. Siento que me voy a morir en cualquier momento. Así que te pido perdón por todo lo que voy a decir ahora, pero me lo suplica el alma. Porque si esta es la última vez que te voy a tener aquí, tengo que dejar claros mis sentimientos una vez más.

Ella abrió la boca, confusa, para preguntar qué estaba pensando, pero él negó con la cabeza.

–Si te lo cuento, Eda, si te lo cuento todo, vas a odiarme y vas a arrepentirte de muchas cosas y, egoístamente, no puedo soportar ver el dolor en tus ojos cuando me mires otra vez. No otra vez. No ahora. Así que simplemente voy a decirte cómo me siento.

Eda asintió, acomodándose en el sofá, todavía con Sirius en su regazo, y esperó silenciosamente.

–Estoy locamente enamorada de ti, Eda Yıldız. Tan enamorado como el primer día. Tan enamorado que sé que lo estaré todo lo que me queda de vida.

Serkan soltó un suspiro y se agachó frente a ella, rodeando sus manos entre las suyas y dejando un suave beso.

–Aprender a amarte ha sido lo mejor que he hecho jamás, Eda. Nunca podré agradecerte suficiente por las memorias que me has dado. Por todo lo que me has enseñado. Has sido la estrella fugaz que más deseos me ha cumplido. Has sido mi luz, mi trébol de la suerte, mi brújula, mi _hada_.  
Daría mi vida por ti. Daría 100 vidas por ti.  
Y te lo digo en serio cuando te digo que solo quiero verte feliz. Aunque me duela. Aunque me duela que no me recuerdes. Aunque me duela que estés tan cerca de mí físicamente y tan lejos emocionalmente. Aunque me duela que ya no me ames de vuelta.  
Lo que más me importa eres tú. Que sonrías, que vivas.  
Ha sido un placer cruzar mi camino contigo. Ha sido todo un honor haber podido compartir meses a tu lado. Haber podido aprender a ser mejor persona. Haber conseguido superarme a mí mismo. Haber sido capaz de expresar cómo siento ante los demás.  
Me has dado lo mejor que tengo en este mundo, Eda. A ti. El amor que siento por ti. Eso es lo que me ha permitido seguir respirando durante estos meses y es lo que me permitirá seguir viviendo a partir de ahora, sin ti a mi lado.  
Un día me hablaste de la historia de Apolo, aunque ya no lo recuerdes, y esa noche me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ti, porque cayeron miles de estrellas y teníamos unas ruinas arquitectónicas frente a nosotros, pero yo solo podía mirarte, _admirarte_ , y cada deseo que pedí esa noche, fue para ti. Para que se cumplieran los tuyos.  
Esa noche me dijiste que la mujer que se enamoró de Apolo siempre le esperó cuando él se fue. Tanto le esperó que se convirtió en una flor.  
Yo siempre voy a esperarte, Eda Yıldız. Porque quizá esta no era la vida en la que teníamos que estar juntos. Porque quizá venga otra después en la que _sí_ podamos. Y me aferraré a esa esperanza hasta mi último suspiro.

Serkan paró un segundo para volver a coger aire y clavó su mirada en ella de nuevo.

–No quiero contarte nuestra historia porque jamás podré hacer justicia a lo que hemos vivido, Eda. Porque empezamos odiándonos, pero el destino nos llevó a vivir una historia de amor. Y hemos crecido juntos en esa relación, y hemos llorado, y hemos gritado, y hemos reído, y hemos dado todo el uno por el otro. Pero acabó. Eso acabó. Y yo solo necesitaba decirte que te amo por última vez. Que estoy locamente enamorado de ti –Repitió.

Y Eda, que estaba llorando sin darse cuenta, apretó sus manos, con el recuerdo latente y más vivo que nunca de su confesión a las orillas del Bósforo. De sus ojos adorándola, de sus manos tocándola, de sus labios besándose.

Así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó.  
Delineó sus labios como en su recuerdo y Serkan la cogió de la cintura y la levantó y ella enrolló sus piernas a su alrededor, dejando que la diera vueltas por el lugar, sonriendo en mitad del beso.

Y, de un momento a otro, pasaron a ser choques de dientes y lenguas bailando y sonidos desenfrenados y confesiones silenciosas de cuánto se habían extrañado, de cuánto lo sentían, de cuánto se amaban.

Y Eda lo revivió todo.  
Como si estuviera viendo una película, el último año pasó ante ella mientras besaba al amor de su vida y él la hacía creer de nuevo en la magia y la hacía volar. Porque ese era el poder de Serkan Bolat. Tocarla el alma cada minuto.  
Y toda su historia se reordenó y su vacío dejó de serlo y Eda volvió a enamorarse en esos pequeños segundos del cuento de hadas que habían vivido, el cuento de hadas más bonito. Y volvió a enamorarse de él. Porque nunca había dejado de estarlo.

–Te amo, babe. Te amo. Te amo.  
Estoy locamente enamorada de ti.

Y Serkan lloró.  
Y Eda lloró.  
Y se abrazaron.  
Y volvieron a besarse.  
Y no pararon de besarse nunca.

Porque daba igual qué ocurriera, las almas gemelas estaban destinadas a encontrarse y a amarse siempre. Y unas estrellas tan brillantes como Serkan Bolat y Eda Yıldız no podían no resplandecer una al lado de la otra. Así que superaron todo y se amaron y fueron felices eternamente. Como debían serlo. Como _merecían_ serlo.


End file.
